


Forgive, O Lord, My Little Jokes on Thee

by primreceded



Category: Supernatural RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-08
Updated: 2009-11-08
Packaged: 2017-11-16 00:20:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	Forgive, O Lord, My Little Jokes on Thee

**Title:** Forgive, O Lord, My Little Jokes on Thee  
 **Rating:** pg13  
 **Fandom:** Supernatural RPS  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters are real, but this story is fiction. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** J2, Misha  
 **Prompt:** Discover @ [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/profile)[**spn_30snapshots**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/spn_30snapshots/) table [Here](http://community.livejournal.com/county_lyne/8930.html#cutid2)  
 **Spoilers:** None  
 **Warnings:** Slash  
 **W/C:** 439  
 **A/N:** For [](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/chosenfire28/profile)[**chosenfire28**](http://www.insanejournal.com/users/chosenfire28/) who asked for this a _long_ time ago. Or, something along these lines anyway. Title from a Robert Frost quote. That ain't mine, either. Unbeta'd.

“Is he still out there?” Jensen asks, steps up behind Jared where he’s pressed against their trailer window. Over his shoulder Jensen can see Misha, still in costume, standing by the stairs trying to look inconspicuous.

“Yes,” Jared says on a sigh. “It’s kind of sad, really.”

“I don’t know why you don’t just prank him and get it over with,” Jensen says.

Jared spins around quickly and Jensen doesn’t have the chance to back up so he gets knocked down into one of the kitchenette chairs, the force of his fall causing the chair to tip up on two legs. He manages to right himself before he falls on his ass. He’s still not used to the bigger space, the extra furniture in their shared trailer, but he’s thankful nonetheless.

“You can’t _just_ prank someone, Jensen! You know that,” Jared starts to pace, hands on his hips and Jensen rolls his eyes at him. “It takes planning, and cunning. Plus he’s expecting it, it’s not a prank if he knows it’s coming.”

“Mhm,” Jensen mumbles before reaching out and grabbing Jared by the hips, pulling him in until he flops down on Jensen’s lap.

“Hey.”

“Hi.” Jensen grins against Jared’s neck, inhales deep before biting down where neck meets shoulder and Jared moans. Jared rocks forward and down a little, not easy in the chair they’re in but Jensen can feel he’s already starting to get hard.

Jensen makes his way to Jared’s lips, nips and licks along the way and they kiss, bruising and good. It’s been a long, stressful day, and Jensen just wants to unwind. He digs his fingers into Jared’s long hair, tilting his head to get that perfect angle.

He’s about to suggest they move it to the bedroom but then there’s loud banging on the door right before it’s thrust open. Jared squeaks and falls from Jensen’s lap and Jensen’s brain fizzles for a moment. Misha stands outlined in the doorway, puzzled look on his face.

There’s no way he didn’t see anything and Jensen’s tries frantically to think of something. But Misha just grins and rolls his eyes.

“Oh, haha. Very funny guys,” he says. “That’s the best you can come up with? Well you’re going to have to try harder than that.”

Neither of them say anything as Misha turns back and starts down the stairs of the trailer. They share a look and Jensen sees relief on Jared’s face that’s probably mirrored on his own.

“Oh, and Jared? You might want to work on your technique a little. Just because Harley does it that way doesn‘t mean you should.”


End file.
